Burned
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: What if Sophie met Fiona? Not my favorite Sophie but she's fun to write. No Leverage team and no Tara to mellow her out and teach her to think of other's needs as well as her own. If you like it, leave me a message.


The dark haired woman is sitting at a table in the hotel bar. She's been nursing her drink for a while now. To the casual observer, she's just passing time. Maybe she's waiting for someone, but then again, she doesn't check her watch. Maybe she's just killing time, waiting for a plane, or just having a little night cap before retiring to her room upstairs.

The woman looks to be in her mid to late 40s. She's still gorgeous and she knows all of the men, and possibly some of the women are working on a plan to meet her, maybe to take her home. But she's only interested in one person here. Her raven hair falls just below her shoulders. Her dark chocolate eyes sparkle with intelligence and more than just a touch of mischief. Her casual gaze scans the bar. No one can see that her eyes always are drawn back to just one person.

The object of her attention is another woman. She is approximately the same age but slighter, much smaller and thinner than the dark haired woman. Her brown hair falls well below her shoulders and her eyes are startlingly blue. The new woman has been watching the darker woman all evening, something that has not gone un-noticed. The dark haired woman catches the other's eye and gives her half a smile. The smaller woman quickly looks away. Now that she's been outed, she decides that it's time to get down to business. She orders more drinks, one for her and one for the dark haired woman. She carries both across the room to the table.

It's hot in Miami this time of year. It's always hot in Miami. The air conditioning in the bar is over whelmed by the number of warm bodies and the heat outside the building. Both women are wearing thin cotton sun dresses. Neither leaves much to the imagination. Of course the smaller woman notices though she pretends she only has business on her mind.

She slides into the empty chair at the darker woman's table and pushes the drink towards her. The other takes it without word and sips it. The drink is cold in her mouth but leaves a warm trail down the inside of her body. She takes another sip before putting the glass back down onto the table. She patiently waits for the smaller woman to initiate the conversation.

"Sophie Devereaux." The dark haired woman, Sophie, nods her head. "Also known as Annie Croix. Jennie Hart, Kristin Munro…" Sophie nods again. "Harriet Jones." Another nod. "I think you have me at a disadvantage" she says. "You are?" "." "I see" Sophie says. "You've been following me all day, since the airport." She smiles with satisfaction at the surprised look on Fiona's face. She's betting that most people don't realize when Fiona's been tailing them. But then Sophie Devereaux is not most people.

Sophie is a thief. A grifter. She steals for a living. Usually art, specifically paintings, but she's been known to swindle a rich gentleman or two for cash and jewels. She's good. The best in the business. She's not surprised that Fiona would know her name though she's a bit shaken that the name was connected to her face. She prides herself on being hard to find. She's more than a little curious to know how Fiona knew she was in Miami, let alone finding her at the airport. Though she has concerns, she is careful not to allow them to show on her face or body. She knows all of the tricks, all of the tells. Her business is reading people, not allowing them to read her. She can be anyone she wants to be at the drop of a hat. She never makes a mistake, well almost never.

Sophie arranges her face in a pleasant, semi interested look. She studies her new acquaintance but is unable to get a read on her. Whoever Fiona Glenanne is, whatever her business is, Sophie doesn't know. All she knows is that the woman is good. Almost as good as she is.

Sophie is warm and curvy though not at all heavy. She has an ample bosom and she knows exactly how to dress for any occasion. Tight dresses with low necklines and high hems are her weapons. Combined with her silky black hair and cheekbones that could cut diamonds, there are very few who are able to resist her wiles. Fiona, on the other hand, is all angles. She's thin. Almost too thin. Boney and flat chested but strong and muscular and very feminine in her own way. She usually gets her way as well.

Both women sit quietly and sip their drinks. Sophie waiting for Fiona to state her business, Fiona enjoying the quiet before the oncoming storm. Finally, Sophie speaks. "Have we met?" Fiona shakes her head no. "Well then you really do have me at a disadvantage. You know me but I have no idea who you are, Fiona Glenanne." Fiona sticks out her hand. Sophie takes her hand and is about to say something when Fiona continues. "I'm a bounty hunter."

Sophie quickly pulls her hand away. "I think perhaps you have the wrong person after all" she says sourly. "I can't imagine why anyone would have a bounty on me." Fiona raises an eyebrow. Sophie sees her look of disbelief but continues anyway. "I've not been in trouble with the law. We'll not unless you count a couple of traffic tickets." She lowers her eyes in embarrassment. Fiona doesn't answer and Sophie takes a peek. The look on Fiona's face is easy to read. She's not believing a word Sophie is saying.

As much as she hates changing directions in the middle of a con, Sophie tries a different tact. "Ok. Ok. You got me. But seriously, I've not been in any trouble here in Florida. I haven't been in Miami for years. I don't know what sort of bounty there might be on me." Fiona bobs her head. "No you're right. No bounty. Not yet anyway." Sophie playfully puts her hand over her heart, "you wound me!" Fiona laughs along. "But seriously" Sophie asks, "what is it you want from me?" "Nothing. I just wanted to introduce myself. I've got my own 'most wanted list'. Call it an early warning system." "And?" Sophie asks. "And this is my town. Nothing goes down here that I don't know about." Sophie nods. Now she understands. Fiona isn't just a bounty hunter. She's a grifter too. Or something like that. Either way, Fiona is dangerous. And hot. She can feel her cheeks burn at the thought. This trip is definitely not going to go the way she had planned.

"So now what?" Sophie asks. "You going to drop me at the airport? Wait to make sure I get on the plane? Run me out of town?" Fiona smiles. "I should. But I won't. Not yet anyway. I thought maybe we could get to know each other. Maybe I show you around a little." Sophie is confused. "What definitely is not going to happen though" Fiona says, "is that you are not going to steal whatever it is that you came here to steal." Sophie puts her hand over her heart again. "Ouch." Fiona laughs. "Can I buy a new friend a drink?" she asks as she raises her hand to summon the bartender. Sophie almost never turns down a free drink.

The two women sit and chat for several hours. Neither talks business. Neither talks about personal things. They just get to know each other as friends.

The hour is getting late and the patrons in the bar are slowly wandering out. Sophie has a nice buzz going and she can see, from the glassy look in Fiona's eyes, that she does too. "So" Sophie says, laying her hands flat on the table, "what's next?" Fiona looks at her. "What do you mean?" "Well" Sophie says, "it's getting late. You're not in any condition to drive. I certainly am not. I have a room upstairs…" Fiona furrows her brow. Sophie quickly backtracks. "No. That didn't come out quite right. I mean you are welcome to stay, no strings, or anything else." Fiona nods. "That might be best. Or I could call a friend to come get me…" Sophie shakes her head. "You did want to keep an eye on me…" "True" Fiona says as both women stand. A tight feeling settles in Sophie's stomach. She has no expectations for the evening but she's pretty sure she wouldn't say no if the presents itself.

Sophie is not gay. Not really. She does appreciate a beautiful woman and Fiona is definitely beautiful. And she likes to have sex. Not that she gets the opportunity too often. She never has sex during a job. It's too much of a distraction. That and it blurs the lines between a con artist and a working girl, something Sophie never wants to have happen. Sex with a woman? It's different than with a man. Not better. Or worse. Just different. And satisfying. Sophie checks out Fiona as she walks behind her though the bar. Yes. Sex with Fiona would be very satisfying.

Sophie stands close to Fiona in the elevator. A bit too close. Just to see what Fiona will do. Will she move away? Or closer? Fiona looks at her from the corner of her eye but she doesn't move away. Sophie hides a small smile. She resists the urge to put her hand on Fiona's shoulder. There's plenty of time for touching, if that's what Fiona wants. Plenty of time.

Sophie uses her key card to open the door to her room. She lets Fiona go through first, partly out of curtesy, partly to get another good look. She sighs. Fiona really is lovely. She wants this but it's not her style to come on to another woman, to persuade, seduce. No, if it's going to happen, it's going to have to be on equal footing. She's not above moving a bit too close or allowing a casual brush of the hand of course. Just to see what might happen. To let Fiona know that she's interested, if Fiona is as well.

She does this now. Fiona is standing still, staring at the single king bed. Sophie walks just a bit too close, her breast just brushing against Fiona's shoulder. Fiona stiffens. Sophie sighs again as she sits on the edge of the bed to take her shoes off. "There is a sofa over there" she says, pointing. "You're welcome to sleep there if you like. Or the bed is big enough, if you don't mind…" Her words hang in the air. Fiona hasn't moved.

Sophie desperately wants to look up at Fiona. She wants to get a read on Fiona's thoughts. She doesn't though. She's pretty sure she already knows the answer. If she had looked up, she would have seen the barest hint of a smile on Fiona's face, a sparkle in her eyes. She moves to sit on the edge of the bed, too close for a friend, not close enough for a lover. "Sophie?" she asks quietly. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Sophie smiles. "Of course not. Is it working?" Fiona laughs. "You tell me" she says as her hand comes to rest high on Sophie's thigh. With her other hand, she gently reaches to touch Sophie's chin. Sophie makes a soft purring sound and Fiona smiles. As she turns Sophie's head toward her, she leans forward and brushes her lips across Sophie's. Sophie purrs again and lets Fiona kiss her.

The kiss starts slow. Both women are tentative, not sure what the other wants, what they want themselves. Sophie reaches to put her hand on the side of Fiona's head. She is keenly aware of the other woman's hand on her thigh as Fiona slowly starts her fingers up the hem of Sophie's skirt. Sophie moans and pulls Fiona to her, the kiss becoming more and more passionate.

Fiona is on Sophie's lap now. Her legs are wrapped around, holding Sophie tight. Her hands are behind Sophie's head, tangled in her hair. Sophie has her hands up Fiona's dress, slowly pushing it up as her hands explore the smaller woman's body. The dress finally is up and off and Sophie lowers her mouth to Fiona's chest. As Sophie traces with her tongue, sucking and gently biting, Fiona's head falls back with a loud groan, the only things holding her up are Sophie's hands gripping her hips and pulling her close.

Fiona tries to talk. "Oh my God Phie. Can I call you Phie?" Sophie laughs. "I hate that nickname." Fiona laughs along. "So do I. Phie and Fi. What a pair we are." Sophie laughs again. "I think we make a good pair." She says as she turns Fi around and lands on her with a growl. Fiona pulls hard at the front of Sophie's dress, ripping the top and exposing her breasts. She sucks her breath in audibly at the sight. Sophie smiles. That was just the reaction she was hoping for. As Fi's hands move to her chest, she leans in for another kiss, her arm slowly snaking down between their bodies. Fiona gasps as Sophie touches her then slides her two fingers deep inside.

Sophie smiles again. Fiona's hands are up and down Sophie's back, digging her fingernails into her soft flesh as Sophie speeds up her rhythm, never breaking contact with Fi's demanding mouth. Sophie lets up only to let Fiona catch her breath before starting again, deeper and harder, letting her hand rub against Fiona's most sensitive parts. Fiona comes quickly now with a cry, wrapping her arms and legs around Sophie and pulling her tight.

Sophie rolls both of their bodies to the side and holds tight while Fiona buries herself into Sophie's neck. As much as Sophie enjoys the giving, she's not going to let Fiona go without reciprocating. Her body is already shaking with anticipation. She gently pulls Fi's face to hers and kisses her again, softly but insistently, letting her needs be known. Fiona doesn't take long to get the message. She pushes Sophie to her back, her free hand fingering her nipple, pulling and pinching until Sophie whimpers.

Fiona talks as she slowly moves her hands and tongue down Sophie's body. "You are so sexy. I knew the minute I saw you I wanted to touch you. To make you cry. Scream. I want to taste you. I want to be inside you." Something about Fiona's words tickle a spot in Sophie's brain. Something familiar. Something interesting. Something she should know. She tries to hold on to the thought but it is lost as Fiona wraps her lips around her.

Sophie arches her back and swears under her breath. "Bloody Hell Fi." She can feel Fiona laugh and it only encourages the other woman and her attack. Sophie's eyes are squeezed shut, her mouth open. She can hear her breath getting short and choppy. One hand is tightly gripping the pillow behind her head, the other is on her own breast.

Sophie likes to be in control. Even in a situation like this, where she should be giving herself fully, she likes to maintain her position. With her hand on her own breast, she is in complete control of her own orgasm. Pulling, pinching and twisting her nipple to make it come hard and fast. Gently rubbing and rolling to make the feelings last as long as possible. She chooses the former now, her fingers moving in time with her hips and Fiona's talented tongue. Fiona sinks her tongue deep and Sophie finally lets go with a yelp, her world exploding into a million shards of color.

"Bloody Hell" Sophie says again, breathlessly. Fiona laughs as she slides back up Sophie's body and lays her head on the other woman's shoulder. Sophie wraps her arm around and pulls Fiona tight. Fiona's breathing slows as she falls asleep. Sophie kisses the top of her head affectionately. She doesn't usually let her conquests stay the night. She likes to have her own space. But tonight is different. She already offered to let Fiona stay. Plus the sex was good. Really good. Maybe, if she plays this right, Fiona will get another chance to please her in the morning. She sinks deeper into her pillow with a smile. With Fiona's warm breath caressing her bare breast, she pulls up the covers and lets her herself drift off to sleep.

Fiona starts to stir early in the morning, waking Sophie. She's a bit confused to find someone in bed with her, her head is still thick from too much drink. Slowly the evening's activities come back to her. Fiona rolls into her and throws her arm over. Sophie can feel a tightness beginning deep inside her. This is why she let Fiona spend the night.

"Good morning Love" Sophie whispers. Fiona answers by levering herself up and onto Sophie. "Last night was amazing" she whispers back. Sophie smiles as Fi leans in for a kiss, her hands beginning to roam over the smaller woman's body. Suddenly she freezes. A thought floats back into her consciousness. It was Fiona's voice that caught her attention. No not her voice. Her accent. Fiona speaks with a common English accent. Nothing particularly interesting or unusual. But Sophie heard something. Something that was not quite right.

Fiona senses something is wrong. "Sophie? Are you OK? Do you not want to…" Sophie interrupts her. "No. No Love. Everything is fine. And I do want you. Last night really was amazing." "Then what?" Fiona asks. Sophie thinks for a few seconds. "I…well…it's about your accent. It's really not very good". "What?" Fiona is offended. She sits up, still straddling Sophie's waist. "Why? Why would you say such a thing?" Sophie smiles. "I'm sorry Love. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean it that way." She checks to see if Fiona is buying the load she is trying to sell. Fiona just sits and stares.

Sophie tries to smooth things over again. "I just thought I heard something, a bit of a drawl. I'm guessing Irish." Fiona nods slightly. "Northern?" Fiona nods again. "Well I don't know why you hide it. I love an Irish accent" Sophie says with a smile as she reaches to put her hand on Fiona's chest. Fi closes her eyes and lets her head fall back, she's decided to forgive Sophie, at least for now.

Sophie doesn't hesitate. She sits up, pulling Fiona to her. Her mouth lands on Fiona's breast while her fingers dig deep into Fi's hips. Fiona pushes Sophie down onto her back and allows herself to be pulled forward, dragging herself along Sophie's body before pressing her hot wetness into Sophie's bosom.

Sophie's breath catches in her throat. She knocks Fiona over and rolls on top of her, sliding down between Fi's legs. Sophie enjoys this. It's the ultimate form of control. Fiona's mind and body belong to her now. She decides what Fi will feel, when and how. Fast and explosive, slow and tortuous. It's all in Sophie's hands, her fingers and her tongue. She is the one who will dictate Fiona's pleasure. It's a powerful position and Sophie revels in it.

The only thing Sophie likes better is the anticipation of what Fiona might do in return. She encourages Fi now, arranging herself so that Fiona can't possibly be confused by what she wants. Not that Fiona needs encouragement. She's wanted to put her hands on Sophie since she first saw her in the airport a day earlier. She does this now, paying special attention to Sophie's ample breasts. Sophie moans in approval. "Fiona…" She says, her voice strained. "Fiona…wait!" Fi jumps back in alarm. Sophie sits up. The pieces of the puzzle finally fall into place. "Fiona Glenanne." Fiona nods, confused by Sophie's exclamation. "I know who you are!" Fiona looks concerned but keeps quiet. "You're IRA! I thought the name sounded familiar. Bombs. And guns. You're a bomber." Fiona nods again. "No one knows what happened to you. And they've looked, they're still looking. But you're here. In the US. In Miami." Fiona closes her eyes. "That was a lifetime ago Phie. I'm a good guy now. We help people." Sophie raises an eyebrow. "We? You're part of a crew?" Fi nods again. "Bombs? Guns?" Fiona's eyes remain closed. "Sometimes. But only to help, I don't hurt people any more Sophie. I try really hard not to anyway." Sophie shakes her head. She's not sure that a leopard, especially one as notorious as Fiona Glenanne, could ever really change her spots. Not that it matters much to Sophie. She's a thief. A criminal herself. She might consider herself several steps above a common bomber but, if the company, and the sex are good, her moral standards aren't all that high.

"It's OK Love" she says as she rubs her hand down the side of Fiona's rib cage. She wonders how many times she can snap at Fiona before the woman backs away. She tries to coax her back. "I understand. I do. I know what you lived through, how that could make anyone angry. But you're not hurting anyone now. You're good." She can feel Fiona start to relax. She continues, "And I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time. I like you Fiona Glenanne. And now I understand you. I want to know more. I do." She carefully watches Fiona's face, wanting to know if the con is working. Fiona smiles. She knows she's being conned. She knows what Sophie wants. And she wants to give it to her.

Fiona knows Sophie's game now. She's not going to let Sophie take control. She wants her to be completely at her mercy. She pins Sophie's hands above her head with her hands and lies down to kiss her. Sophie knows better than to struggle. She hates giving up her advantage but she knows what Fiona is capable of. And she wants it. She wants it badly. She closes her eyes and lets Fiona have her way.

Fiona transfers her grip on Sophie's wrists to one hand and lets the other trace down Sophie's side, never letting up on her all-consuming kiss. She uses her knees to separate Sophie's legs, sliding her hand between. She drops her mouth to Sophie's neck with a not quite so gentle bite and plunges her fingers deep inside. Sophie gasps at the sudden movement then arches her back, wanting to push Fiona deeper. Fiona is in control this time, though, and she's not letting Sophie dictate the show. When Sophie tries to talk, she covers her mouth with kisses, the faster Sophie pushes, the slower she moves. She knows she's driving the grifter crazy and it makes her laugh to see Sophie Devereaux out of control.

She's got Sophie whimpering now, throwing her head around, tugging to have her hands released. Fiona laughs again, fueling Sophie's attempts to break free. She finally pulls one hand down and uses it to grab at Fiona, catching her by the hair and pulling her down. She bites Fiona's bottom lip making the woman jump. Fiona retaliates by stilling her fingers as she rolls to Sophie's side. Sophie whimpers again. "Bloody Hell Fi!" she chokes out prompting another laugh. Fiona leans her face close to Sophie's ear. "What do you want Phie?" she asks in a low voice. "Is this what you want?" She pushes her fingers deeper and lets the heel of her hand press hard. Sophie moans. "You need to tell me Phie. You need to tell me what you want." She releases Sophie's arm, putting her hand on Sophie's breast instead. She pinches her nipple, causing Sophie to arch her back with another moan. "C'mon Phie. You know you want it." She wriggles her fingers. Sophie's mouth opens but no sound comes out. "You're not in control Phie. I am. I own you now. You want control. I know you. I know what you want." She lets her hand slide down as she starts to withdraw her fingers. Sophie grabs at her again, her breathing more desperate sounding. Fiona moves away with another laugh. She waits. She knows that Sophie will eventually give in, give up her control, just for a second. She knows she can make Sophie beg. She moves her hand and, at the same time twists Sophie's nipple, making her jump. Sophie is panting now, her hands in tight fists. "Please Fiona. Please. I want you. I want you inside me. Please. Please don't stop." Fiona's not buying the con this time. She knows Sophie has more fight in her. "You want this?" She lets her hand press harder, her fingertips just barely tickling the spot that Sophie's hips are trying to guide her to. "Or is this what you want?" She asks as she gives the hardened nipple another hard pinch. Sophie finally gives in with a deep guttural sound. "God Fi. Please. I'm yours. I'm yours! Now. Please." Fiona laughs as she slides her fingers back in, rubbing her hand hard, her other hand still pulling on Sophie's breast.

Sophie comes quickly with a loud cry and an almost violent contraction prompting more laughter. She moves her legs to trap Fiona's hand and starts to move against it. Fiona takes pity and rubs back bringing Sophie up and over the threshold again.

Sophie tries to control her breathing, to still her body as her muscles continue to jump. She opens her eyes to see Fiona hovering over her, her blue eyes dancing with glee. She finally finds her voice. "Bloody Hell, Fiona Glenanne, you really are a bad girl." She pulls Fiona back down onto her. "I told you that" Fiona says with a smile. "But then you would know. You're quite the bad girl yourself." Sophie laughs. "Love, you have no idea!

Fiona and Sophie spend three days together. They live on nothing but wine, sex and room service. Sophie has thoroughly enjoyed the tryst but it's time for her to move on. Fiona takes her to the airport and walks her to security. Sophie laughs and asks if Fiona plans to see her on to the airplane. Fiona smiles. "No Phie. You can go." Sophie turns to go when Fiona calls to her "But! If you come back to Miami, I'll know." Sophie nods, she understands. Fiona calls out one more time, "I'll be waiting for you." As she turns back towards the terminal, Sophie can't help but smile.


End file.
